While utilities provide alternating current (“AC”) power, most electronics require direct current (“DC”) power. With the increase in electronics, even for loads once driven by AC power, electrical loads that require conversion of AC to DC power have increased dramatically. Harmonics from electrical loads with AC-to-DC converters causes issues for electrical utilities. Reducing inefficient power conversion is also paramount for conservation of natural resources as well as reduction of cooling requirements and reduction of power costs.
Early AC-to-DC converters and DC-to-DC converters used linear components and were highly inefficient. Switchmode converters have become very popular and numerous techniques have been employed to reduce switching loses. However, switching loses and reliability of switching components continue to be a concern for AC-to-DC converters and other converters that transform electrical power.